The Firestone Department of Justice
Summary The Firestone Department of Justicehttps://www.roblox.com/groups/2803369/Firestone-Department-of-Justice#!/about is an Executive Branch Department tasked with the enforcement of law through prosecution and litigation. It is lead by an Attorney General who is appointed by the Governor and confirmed by the Senate. Inside the DOJ are three distinct offices (divisions) that assist the department in its goals. The Department of Justice pursues these goals through criminal and civil litigation, as well as petitioning the Supreme Court of Firestone. The DOj is special in the sense that all of its staff require and maintain a bar certification Structure The DOJ hierarchy begins with the Attorney General at the top as the Department Head. Below him is the Deputy Attorney General (Deputy Department Head) who assists with operations. Below the DAG is Associate Attorney General (Chief of Staff) who assists in decision making, handles public relations, and staffing matters. Then there are three Assistant Attorney Generals who act as division heads. Each division has its own dedicated staff. The State Attorney's Office The DOJ:State Attorney's Office is the lifeblood of the DOJ's purpose: prosecuting criminal defendants. The office is headed by the State Attorney, an Associate Attorney General, who supervises prosecution in the name of the state. each criminal case (State of Firestone v criminal defendant) is assigned an Assistant State Attorney who prosecutes and handles the case. The State Attorney also has the authority to agree on plea deals in state criminal cases, granting a criminal defendant lesser time in exchange for pleading guilty to their offence. The Public Defender's Office The DOJ:Public Defender's Office is the counter-part to the SAO, representing criminal defendants who require legal counsel. The Bill of Rightshttps://forums.stateoffirestone.xyz/t/bill-of-rights-updated-7-16-18/5082 grants all persons charged of a crime the right to legal counsel to aid in their defense. This is an important right to ensure the fairness and integrity of the state justice system, and is treated as such. the PDO is headed by the Chief Public Defender, an Assistant Attorney General Position, that manages the division. When a criminal defendant formally requests a lawyer to his presiding judge, a public defender is assigned to aid the individual in their legal fight. The Solicitor General's Office The DOJ:Solicitor General's Office is tasked with the honor of representing the state in Supreme Court matters, be it filing on its behalf or defending it. The SGO is headed by the Solicitor General, an Assistant Attorney General, who is the office's primary staff member as well. There have only been two Solicitor General's in state history: OfficerVideoGame and DannyboyLawhttps://state-of-firestone.fandom.com/wiki/DannyboyLaw. Bar Certifications and Exams One of the many jobs of the Justice Departments is managing bar certifications, the certification required to practice law in all courts. The DOJ hosts a monthly bar exam for all citizens to take in hopes of becoming legal practitioners. The exam is regarded as rather difficult, having an average pass rate in the twenty percents, making less than 35 total lawyers in the state. The exams are graded by the Bar Review Committee, a DOJ committee comprised of the state's foremost legal experts-be they judges or DOJ staff. Category:Department Category:Executive Category:Law